A Time Lady and her Doctor
by MayFairy
Summary: Reunited with his soulmate, the Doctor whisks Romana away to show her more of the universe…but a lot can happen when you're travelling with a feisty Time Lady! Especially when you're in love with her...Collection of fluffy one-shots. 11/RomanaIV
1. Skittles

**Finally, a Romana one-shot! This was inspired by a conversation with 'Young-and-Loaded', so this is officially dedicated to her, if she ever gets around to reading it...**

**The first of many, with a hint of fluff. However, it is completely and unabashedly utter CRACK. Still, it was very fun to write! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had started off with something so normal, just simple curiosity, something that she was always going to have, no matter how old she got (even though she was still quite young for a Gallifreyan).<p>

"Doctor, what are these?"

He barely glances at it before answering.

"Consumables."

"Great, they look wonderful!"

He goes back to work, repairing the sink in one of the various kitchens while she sits on a bench and watches him, and he knows that she is not bothering to offer her help because she knows that he will deny needing it. Which he doesn't, obviously. He hears the rustle of the packet as she begins putting the items in her mouth, several at a time. Gradually, he can sense a peak in her energy, her hyperactive bouncing on the bench giving her away. Suddenly, she leaps off, immediately at the doorway, packet still in her hand.

"I think I'm going to swim in the pool, Doctor, or maybe do a check on the secondary control room, or, I don't know, anything!" She squeaks – Romana? Squeaking? – and runs off. For a second he is glad to be rid of her irritating bouncing, when he realises with a jolt what colour the packet was. She was not eating what he and she had thought she was. He drops the sonic with a clatter and begins pursuing her.

"Romana! Come back!" He calls as he tries to figure out which way she has gone, "They're the wrong type, the white powder on them has a dangerous effect on Time Lords, they heighten the effects to a critical level!"

"Oh, what are you going on about now?" She appears down the hall, near the wardrobe, dressed in the clothes of his Fourth Incarnation, just as her second had done all those centuries ago. She looks ridiculous, of course, but he can't help find it cute and just a tad sexy. Naturally, she's giggling like a hyena. "I feel all light…and free…and energetic! You're not getting them back…go find a jelly baby or something." She holds the green packet close to her, eyeing him with as much seriousness as she could muster during her extreme sugar high.

Time Lady on a sugar high aggravated by sour sugar. Just what the Doctor ordered.

He takes a step towards her, coaxing, trying to bargain.

"Now, Romana, just give me the Skittles…"

"_Never!_"

And so the chase began.

* * *

><p><strong>Ridiculous, I know, but...LOL! I enjoyed this so much...ah well, at the very least, I got some self-amusement out of it. <strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this totally random cracky idea. Reviews are love. **

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. Family Reunion  'Non Canon'

**Firstly, thanks to all who reviewed the Skittles chapter: Young-and-Loaded, kie1993, Mrs. 11th, Akiza1, SuperFunkyGirl1, and ZackAttack96! **

**So, this chapter is a little different from the others, in the sense that it is AU, and in correspondence with my Halfway Out of the Dark series. **

**Because I've realised that I've yet to actually write a scene with Aliya (my OC, for those who don't know) and Romana together, which for two cousins, is a bit sad. I mean, it's mostly because of my delays on Past of the Angel (after all, it's hard to write scenes in DS and PR, due to Romana being dead), but meh. **

**However, in the OYE universe (the one where Aliya exists), the only Doctor/Aliya that ever happened was Theta/Aliya I. After that, it was all Romana, and Aliya and the Doc are just back to being the good old besties that we know them for. And Aliya's working at Torchwood (which will actually happen in DS). **

**So, this plays on what would happen if Aliya found out that Romana was alive. And also, Aliya + Romana + Doctor = MAJOR WIN FOR THE GIRLS. You'll see what I mean. :) Enjoy!**

**Oh, and for any non-OC fans, this isn't going to happen again, don't worry, next chapter will be back to good old canon one-shots! Well, as canon as fanfiction can be, anyway! **

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat on the jump seat in the console room, anxiously waiting for Romana to make an appearance. There was something he hadn't told her, something that was vitally important. He was afraid that she would be furious with him for not mentioning it sooner, and alternatively, the other person involved was also likely to bite his head off. Which meant there was only one way to go about it; they would have to be distracted by each other. He got up and stood by the controls when he heard Romana coming down the stairs.<p>

"So, where are we going today? Two weeks of travelling, already it feels normal again…" She said happily, and he felt as though he could see right into her soul at that moment. And it was glowing.

"There's somewhere I'm going to take you, but I have to make a call first." The Doctor picked up the phone and dialled a number while Romana watched patiently. "Hello? Yes, it's me. Oh, nothing much, just…hanging. What about you, is Jack behaving himself? No, I didn't think so."

"Doctor, who are you talking to?" Romana asked curiously, and he frowned.

"Just a friend we're going to pay a visit to." He replied.

"You and your humans, Doctor," She smiled and moved away to let him finish his conversation, which he quickly went back to.

"….who? Oh, nah, that was just Fred, you'll meet her in a minute. Yes, I suppose I have…no, she's not a stray! Look, use that lift-y thing and I'll meet you by the water tower. See you soon." He hung up and smiled at Romana.

"Since when did you actually start calling me Fred?" She asked sceptically as she wound the atom accelerator, and hit the inertial dampers before he could protest. When he shot a playful glare at her, she flicked her scarf – her old white one which she had decided to never part with again – over her shoulder and smirked. While she did love her scarf, she had taken to wearing it with more slimming coats, jeans and knee high boots. Like the Doctor, she had picked one style and stuck with it, unlike her previous incarnations, who had been more varied in their fashion choices.

It took him a while to answer.

"When I need the element of surprise." He said eventually, and his cryptic words only confused her more.

"Surprise who?" He didn't answer, just stepped around the console, took her hand and led her to the door.

"Now, Romana, I need you to trust me. I need you to stay in here while I go out, because it's very important that she sees me first. One minute, then I'll come and get you. I promise."

"But why?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"You'll see, just…please." His voice was quiet and his eyes intense, and she nodded slowly.

"Just this once, because I trust you." She said firmly, and he kissed her forehead in response.

"Thank you." He whispered, and then grinned brightly. "See you in a minute." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and turned when someone called his name.

"Doctor." The speaker was a blonde woman standing by the water fountain, dressed in sturdy but smart clothes, typical of Torchwood, for whom she was currently working. She was watching him with a wide smile.

"Aliya," He said fondly and approached her to lift her up in a fierce hug that only happened between best friends, so close that his nose was practically in her short curls of hair that didn't even brush her shoulders. "How has it been?" He let go and took a step back, and she shrugged.

"Good, I guess," Her smile was warm, showing that she was indeed happy, "It's strange, because it's Earth, and humans, and sometimes I feel like no one else can see it, see everything the way that I do…but it's fine, somehow. It just works. It feels right, being here. And frankly, who better to keep an eye on Captain Jack Harkness than a Time Lady who has the authority to tell him off?" The Doctor smirked, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad that you're happy. But it's about to get better, I promise." He said, and began stepping backwards towards the TARDIS.

"What do you mean, better? How can it get better…you know what, I'm actually scared to think what you might have come up with!" She answered, looking mildly horrified as her imagination ran away with her. "Did you fix my sonic?"

"No, this surprise is even better." He said, so positively certain that she had to raise an eyebrow suspiciously as he opened the door of the TARDIS a crack and whispered something through the door before pulling it open completely.

Aliya frowned in confusion as a woman stepped out, wearing a very familiar long white scarf. The woman looked at the Doctor in confusion, but he merely indicated with his head to Aliya, who she then turned to look at. Both woman stared, confused, and almost in unison, visibly froze.

"But she…she can't…" Aliya whispered, face paled, breath caught.

"Oh my…" Romana never finished her sentence as she took a step forward, and Aliya broke out into sobs as she ran towards her cousin, wrapping her arms around the woman who had been like a little sister to her from the moment she had been born.

The Doctor watched as the cousins clung to each other, the older one crying. His hearts were bursting with happiness, the two of them, the two women he cared about the most, were together after thinking the other was dead.

"You're here," Romana said, obviously still dumbstruck but elated, "That crazy plan actually worked." Aliya let out a small hysterical giggle and hugged her tighter.

"Rommy, I can't believe it's you, how did he find you, I thought you were dead for so long, I blamed myself, I blamed him, I blamed everyone, I wished that whoever it was that saved me had saved you instead, I didn't think that I deserved to live when you were dead, I just…" Aliya's frantic words ran into more joyful sobs, and Romana tried to soothe her.

"Ali, it's okay, I'm fine…everything is fine…" She said gently, and Aliya pulled away, looking up abruptly.

"When did _you _start mothering _me?" _She inquired, almost horrified in a strange way.

Romana snorted. "When you got an inferiority complex."

"I do _not _have an inferiority complex!" Aliya retorted hotly, then calmed slightly. "Seriously, ask this human I work with…Rex Matheson…irritating man."

"Whenever you're around me, you have one," Romana insisted, and Aliya rolled her eyes.

"That's just you, Romana, and your tendency to outshine everyone in the room," She answered simply. "Do you know what it's like living under your shadow, the incredible woman who the Doctor fell in love with, the top student and great beauty, who later became President, who happens to be my baby cousin?" She chuckled. "Do you know how _demeaning _it is having your baby cousin running the planet?"

"I'm not a baby!" Romana argued, crossing her arms indignantly, "And you can talk…I've had to live under your shadow too, knowing that the man I love used to be in love with my older, more experienced and respected cousin?"

"You're saying that you actually think that the respect of a bunch of kainotophobic stick in the muds is actually worth something?" Aliya raised an eyebrow, and Romana frowned.

"Well, no, but…"

"And the Doctor and I…moved on centuries ago! We were practically children…he's been in love with you for half a millennia, trust me, I've had to hear about it on several occasions…" Aliya assured her, and Romana didn't look convinced, only more annoyed.

"You were the same age as I was when I started travelling with the Doctor!" She protested, and Aliya's eye's sparkled as she smirked.

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

Aliya ignored her, smiling, as she looked over Romana's shoulder at the bowtie wearing man who was watching them fondly.

"Oi, you! Get your skinny Time Lord butt over here…" Aliya yelled out, and he beamed before striding over and initiating a huge three way hug.

The three Gallifreyans laughed as they took comfort in each other's presence.

"Oh, Aliya, be sure to tell Jack that I will not freak out, should he…make a move on…or uh, should anything happen between you two…" The Doctor said, and Aliya stared at him, disbelieving yet amused.

"What, so when I'm the only other Time Lord, you're all defensive and jealous – well, maybe not jealous, but, you know….and what, now you have Romana and it doesn't matter what happens to me?" She tried to look offended, but only half succeeded.

The Doctor frowned in confusion, thinking. "Well…pretty much, yeah." He gave a vague smile, and she hit him over the head indignantly.

"Thanks a lot!"

He rubbed his head soothingly, glaring while Romana just laughed at him. "As long as he stays away from Romana, because apparently even Time Ladies aren't immune to him…"

Aliya laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, Doctor," She shot a look at her bemused and amused cousin, "Romana wouldn't put up with any of Jack's nonsense…I'm just not as strong-minded as her."

"Do I want to know who this Jack person is?" Romana inquired slowly, and the Doctor blanched.

"No!" He said quickly, and Aliya smirked.

"Though, I appreciate the gesture, Doctor," She said with a shrug, "I mean, now I don't feel so bad about all the times I kissed him…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She got a little defensive, "One can only take so many slaps on the arse and innuendo-laced comments before one must give a guy a chance. And after that…"

The Doctor held up his hands quickly. "You can stop there, thanks, I know enough now."

Romana tilted her head, a familiar smirk on her face. "Perhaps, but I don't." She looked at her cousin. "Tell me all about it." They laced their arms together and began walking away. "Actually, why don't we have lunch and catch up? The sonic screwdriver is in the TARDIS, we can use it to get some money."

The Doctor stared after them in confusion.

"That sounds great…where do you want to go? I know a few places around here…" Aliya beamed, and Romana shot her a devious glance.

"I was thinking Paris, actually, there's a lovely little café…because I want to hear everything that's happened while I've been gone." She said, and the older woman's eyes lit up, and both of them shared a crafty look before racing into the TARDIS and locking the door behind them.

The Doctor realised with a jolt what they were doing, and ran towards the dematerialising police box, shouting, "No, no, you're not supposed to do that! Girls! Come back, that's my TARDIS!"

Ten seconds later, he sat on the curb dejectedly. It was alright, because they would come back…eventually…wouldn't they?

* * *

><p><strong>So, some of you probably hated it, but my DS fans should like it, so...yeah! <strong>

**Let me know what you thought in a review! **

**-MayFairy :)**

**p.s. Also, I've been thinking about the title of this story...if you think it should be called 'A Time Lady and her Doctor' (because obviously, Romana wears the pants), as opposed to the current title, then let me know!**


	3. A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**I'm so that I've taken so long to update...well, ANYTHING! I've been kind of busy-ish over the Christmas period. Watching How I Met Your Mother. You know. :P **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: kie1993, ZackAttack96, Mrs. 11th, SuperFunkyGirl1, toavoidconversation, JustThis, and Silentk (You have your PMs disabled, Returner, but there's a reply on the Registry if you want...but turn on your PMS!) **

**Anyway, I'm sorry, and here is a cutesy Christmas/New Year one-shot between the Doctor and Romana! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Romana."<p>

Romana squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the voice calling her name.

"Romana…"

She swatted at it, and heard an 'ow!'.

"Romana, please…"

She opened her eyes to see an excited Doctor practically bouncing on the bed, and glared.

"What?" She asked with a little more grump than necessary, and he beamed at her, completely unfazed by her lack of enthusiasm in whatever it was that he was excited about.

"It's Christmas!" The Doctor announced, and she blinked before chuckling as she remembered previous Christmases with him. She didn't even bother to ask how a festival celebrated on a certain day could be identified in a time machine, as she had asked it several centuries ago, only for him to huff and toss his scarf over his shoulder.

"So you just decided that it should be Christmas?" Romana asked with a raised eyebrow, and he nodded.

"Why not? Today is as good as any other day," He said, "Now, come on! There's presents under the tree in the console room." He began pulling her out of bed, but she began to protest as she slid out of the covers.

"That's hardly fair! I haven't had a chance to get you anything, which defies the whole point!"

The Doctor shook his head, smile still wide and excited as he began to pull her out of his bedroom and into the TARDIS corridor, barely giving her enough time to put her dressing gown on over top of her nightie. "See, that's where you're wrong! When I was getting all of this ready while you were asleep, the TARDIS passed on a message to me that my present from you would be waiting for me at a certain place and time, which I then went to and picked up the present. Which means that once this is all over, you can go out, buy my present and then put it on the appropriate planet at the right time, and then I will have picked it up?"

Romana sighed, looking unsure. "As plausible as that is, Doctor, are paradoxes really an appropriate thing at Christmas?"

"Well, it's a bit late now, appropriate or not," He said with a smug grin, and she returned his smile with only a small amount of reluctance before looping her arm through his for the rest of the journey to the console room.

They came into the console room, and Romana gasped in childlike delight when she saw the decadent Christmas tree on the console platform, with an abundance of gifts underneath. She exchanged a huge smile with the Doctor before the two of them both ran to the pile with glee. As she turned the first present over in her hands, the Doctor smiled at her gently, looking pleased with himself.

"So…not too bad for an old Earth festival based on the birth of a baby born several months after?" He asked with a cheeky smile, and she whacked him playfully.

"It's a celebration of goodwill in the middle of a sometimes grim winter, how in the name of Omega could that be bad?" She reasoned, and shook the present experimentally. The Doctor didn't divulge a thing, only gestured for her to open, so she carefully removed the wrapping to pull out a very familiar possession, the silver diadem that she had been wearing when she first entered his TARDIS. She felt her eyes widen, nostalgia pulling at her.

"It's…" She breathed, and he finished her sentence.

"…a memory." He said, smiling, and she hugged him quickly. "Found it lying around in the wardrobe room, thought you might like it back. Might not work with your current hair, but there's always next time. As I've said, it would look very good with ginger."

Romana laughed and examined more of the presents as she set the diadem aside. "Thank you, I thought of it when I returned to Gallifrey and thought it was lost. And it's a great memory of our first day together."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Like I could ever forget, you were so annoying!"

Romana ignored him and picked up another, flat and rectangular present. The Doctor grinned and pointed at it.

"Ah, now, that's your big proper one, I hope you like it," He said, and she began shedding the paper off, using her logic skills to override her lack of experience with wrapping paper.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly as the last layer came off to reveal three flat rectangular sheets.

"More memories."

Her pale hands picked up the sheet on top, and suddenly it lit up, and she realised that it was a screen. It showed a video, and she found a switch on the side which activated the sound.

A lump rose in her throat as she gazed at the video of her first body in a trademark white dress, sitting next to her first Doctor, the one with the scarf and hat, with K-9 in the middle, a bottle of Jack Daniels on top of his head. She laughed as she watched both her head and the Doctor's head disappear behind K-9 (they had been filming it on a camera they had set up), and she remembered with a slight blush the kiss that he had so confidently placed on her lips. When K-9 began singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' – very badly – Romana laughed, flicking a glance at the Doctor and realising that he had been staring at the video over her shoulder.

"Thank you," She whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears of both happiness and emotion.

"They're holovids of our three Christmases when you travelled with me before… " He murmured, his hand entwining with her own as she held up the second one.

Her second incarnation and his fourth were joined by the red and green striped scarf that was wound around them so complexly that they hadn't been able to get free for ten minutes afterwards. He was dressed in his usual clothes, and she had found a red version of his coat for the occasion to wear for herself. It was a short video, mostly just them laughing while the scarf kept them close, and drinking egg nog which Romana remembered had made her want to vomit.

The third was them again, doing an awkward dance around the console to 'Jingle Bell Rock', and Romana watched her old face quickly lose the hint of superiority it held and transform into one of childish glee with every second she locked eyes with the mad bohemian Time Lord holding her.

Romana folded the holovids back up in their wrapping and put them to the side before hugging her Doctor fiercely, whispering thanks.

"Now, what about your present from me?" She eyed the present labelled 'To the Doctor, from Romana', and he was quick to snatch it up – as best as he could considering the size - and begin tearing the wrapping paper off like the overgrown child that he was. It fell off to reveal a large box, which Romana eyed suspiciously, wondering if it could possibly be what she thought it was.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic from the console and used it around the edges of the box, which then fell open to reveal a very familiar metal animal, wearing a not so regular bowtie.

He gaped for several moments, before breaking out into a grin so big that it nearly matched those of his Fourth incarnation, and a hearty laugh escaped his lips as he immediately scooped Romana up into a hug so big that she was swept off the ground. Eventually he put her down and knelt by the new version of his old friend.

"K-9!" He beamed, running his hands over the smooth and shiny surface of the body. "K-9, in a bowtie! That's so _cool! _You can't beat that, unless he had a fez…" He turned his smile back to Romana, who shot a grin back at him. "You built a new one…from scratch. You are brilliant."

"Well, I haven't finished it yet," Romana said flippantly, studying the metal dog with a hint of satisfaction and triumph, "Though it's encouraging to know that I will."

The Doctor kept his eyes on her, the aforementioned eyes shining with pride, and he only tore them away to look at his present and friend, and pressed the button the dog's back, turning on the power.

"Master?" The electronic voice said with recognition and eagerness, a voice that the Doctor and Romana had not realised they had been missing until that moment.

For the Doctor, he had felt so much loss when Romana had left, that he had momentarily forgotten about how much he missed K-9 as well, and never realised that some of the loneliness he felt was due to K-9, and not just Romana.

Romana was a different story. Since she had joined the Doctor, K-9 had been part of that package, despite having been initially irritated by the talking computer, she had quickly bonded with the machine, and having brought him with her when she left the TARDIS to stay in E-Space, and brought him back when she returned to N-Space, back to Gallifrey…ever since the Doctor had changed her, she hadn't been without him. Hence why hearing his voice made her hearts feel warm.

The Doctor looked between his two best friends and was struck by an urge to remember this moment forever, and immediately jumped up.

"Wait, wait, stay here, I'll be _right _back," He said quickly, and ran off into the depths of the TARDIS to fetch a camera, which he found within minutes. He came back to find Romana and K-9 in a deep discussion about Chameleon Circuits, which could only have been started by an inquiry from K-9 about Romana's Time War survival. Actually, rethinking the situation, he decided that because it was Romana and K-9, that conversation could have been started in any way possible.

"What are you doing?" Romana asked as he knelt by her and K-9 and quickly held up the camera. She caught on and smiled a broad grin just as the picture was taken, capturing the memory forever, all smiling apart from K-9 who for obvious reasons could not.

"Best Christmas ever," The Doctor whispered before kissing her forehead tenderly. "Merry Christmas Romanadvoratrelundar." He pulled away to see her with her eyes closed, still slightly leaning towards him. It caught him, and just as she began to look up from under her lashes, he slid his hand from where it was resting at the top of her head to behind her neck, and kissed her again, this time on her lips.

Romana kissed him back blissfully while K-9 looked on, thinking to himself that he would never quite understand humanoids.

* * *

><p>After several more presents and kisses, the Doctor bundled Romana up in a coat, hat and her favourite scarf and pulled her out of the TARDIS and into a bustling street full of people, where he was quick to grab her hand so as to not lose her in the sea of bodies swarming with an energy that both Time Lords knew was just a little more than normal.<p>

"Doctor, what's different about them? I can feel that there's something special about this day…" Romana trailed off, realisation hitting her as she managed to pinpoint the feeling in her mind she was getting from the timelines. "An eve of a year!"

"Exactly!" The Doctor said with a grin as they began to walk with the crowd down the street. "It's 5 minutes to midnight, 2011, nearly 2012!"

"Wonderful…where are we?" She looked around, noting the tall buildings and neon lights that were blaring.

"Times Square, New York!" He spread his free arm wide and gestured toward the hundreds and hundreds of people around them, staring up at the screens and waiting anxiously as time ticked, all chattering and completely absorbed with themselves.

"Where is that?"

"America!"

"And it's a nice place, is it?"

"They like to think so. It's debatable. Highs and lows, like anywhere else."

"I see…"

Romana trailed off as she again stared at the people, struck by the devotion that the humans had for the coming of a New Year, of a tradition. Looking around, she got a strange feeling, and wasn't sure if she was just imagining it.

"Doctor…" She said, looking around her, "Is it just me, or are almost all of them in pairs?"

The Doctor snapped back to look at her, having been distracted by something that was most likely a hat that he deemed 'cool', and his eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, right, about that…there is a tradition on Earth, that says that the moment it becomes the new year, you should kiss someone." He explained almost awkwardly, the words escaping quickly.

"Define someone," Romana said slowly as she eyed him with something close to suspicion.

"Well, anyone, maybe, probably best for it to be someone you know," He replied casually, his arms spreading out in his usual gangly way, "Or like, or…love, I suppose."

"Love?" She wrapped her scarf tighter around her, only for him to frown and wrap some of it around himself – after all, it was her obscenely long white number, there was enough of it to keep five people warm – before answering her.

"They like to think that kissing someone they like or love is a good….thing, a good sign…like luck, only a little different. Doing something like that, at such an important temporal point…surely that has to mean something."

"Well, in theory, I suppose so…" She shrugged, and before could he respond, the crowd around them began to shriek with excitement as a huge ball began to be lowered down, and some eyes watched the descending ball while others eyed the clock. The two Time Lords were among the latter, standing shoulder to shoulder not only with each other but complete strangers, as the last minute of the year passed, until there were fifteen seconds to go.

Romana grinned at him excitedly, a beautifully sincere grin that he returned immediately, and they stood there beaming at each other like loons until the crowd around them began to chant, counting down to the new year, and the Gallifreyans joined in, Romana clutching the Doctor's coat while he was grabbing her scarf, both not entirely sure why.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

The air exploded with screams of joy, but the Doctor and Romana merely turned to each other, eyes locked and bodies already extremely close. The Doctor took her face firmly in his hands and kissed her passionately in the first few seconds of the New Year while almost everyone around them did the same to their own significant other, with the first fireworks of the year exploding around them, loud enough to distract Romana and get her to pull away from the Doctor's kiss and be more interested in watching the fireworks, which he was decided was okay. Maybe.

After all, they had kissed on an important temporal point, the very beginning of a new year…and that had to be a sign for good things to come, right?

_I think when it's about Romanadvoratrelundar, _The Doctor thought as Romana pulled him through the crowd, _It's best to expect the unsuspected. She's constantly surprising me. _

All in all, a very good holiday season.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It was very fluffy, and most people like fluff, so I think I'm okay...let me know what you think about the K-9 thing...<strong>

**My next update will (hopefully) be an Ian/Barbara kiriban for the wonderful Mrs. 11th, which was temporarily halted for this story to be written so that there was a Christmas thing...but I'll get back onto it now...and then a DS update, hopefully. :) **

**Also, in other news...my word count for 2012 was 332, 927 words...so YAY ME on that front. Thanks for everyone's support, guys. :D I love you all. **

**-MayFairy :) **


End file.
